Tonight I Wanna Cry
by xxcarmelaislovexx
Summary: After the tragic divorce between Troy and Sharpay, Troy realizes how much he needs her, but is pained to know he could never have her again. Much better than it sounds. A songfic based on the song by Keith Urban. SEQUEL UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first HSM fanfic but is my third fanfic altogether. This is a one-shot. I have not planned for it to be a multiple chapter story. Of course if I get lots of reviews saying they want more, I'll consider writing a sequel. Oh, and the song is Tonight I Wanna Cry by Keith Urban.**

He sat down on the sofa. Bottles of different liquors were scattered on the floor. The house was a mess and he looked like he hadn't showered in days maybe weeks. But he didn't care for his appearance. Nothing mattered anymore.

_Alone in this house again tonight_

_I got the TV on the sound turned down and a bottle of wine_

He glanced at the clock, a pained look visible on his features as his eyes saw a picture of his true love on their honeymoon. The two had been on a cruise around the Caribbean. Her blond hair flew around her face, a smile causing her face to glow. He had stared at that particular picture so many times after that tragic day, he knew every single detail shown on the photo.

_There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me_

_The way that it was and could've been surrounds me_

_I'll never get over you walking away_

Suddenly filled with anger and hurt at the same time, he shot up from his seat, walked over to the wall were the picture hung, pulled it from the wall and threw it across the room. He watched as pieces of glass shattered from the frame. Not feeling satisfied he began tearing everything in the room apart.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self control_

He over turned the coffee table, causing beer bottles to break and spill. He started punching walls and kicking everything he saw. He barely payed attention to what he was doing. He didn't care what he did, he just wanted to destroy anything that reminded him of her.

"Sharpay."

The name left his lips in a whisper. Troy collapsed on to the floor, pieces of glass cutting through his skin, staining his clothes with blood. Tears streamed from his eyes and for the first time since he could remember, he began crying.

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain _

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

He was now sobbing, his shirt sleeves becoming soaked with his tears. He just now realized how much he needed her. Troy didn't know how it was possible to survive without her while dating Gabriella, but he knew it was impossible now.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on_

"_All By Myself" would sure it me hard now that you're gone_

He ran into his room changing shirts. He knew he was in no condition to be behind the wheel, but needed to see her face. Grabbing his car keys, he ran outside to the driveway. Jumping into the car, he turned the key in the ignition, hurriedly backed out the driveway and sped down the street.

_Or maybe unfold some yellow lost love letters_

_It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better_

_But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

He knew where she lived he had passed by her house many times before. She now shared it with her new husband, Daniel, but right now he didn't care who met him at the door. He needed to see his one and only true love.

He parked the car right in front of the house, even though he was violating parking restrictions and walked towards the door. He knew he must have been somewhat sober because of the way he walked so easily. Either that, or he was already used to being in that state.

He rang the doorbell twice. He knew it must seem outrageous, coming to his ex-wife's house at one in the morning, but then again he _was_ drunk.

_I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show_

_And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self control_

Opening the door was a sleepy looking, yet somewhat alert Daniel. At first he squinted, as if he needed glasses but then his eyes widened at who stood at his doorstep. Troy didn't wait for him to say anything. "Where's Sharpay?" he asked, his words slurring together.

Daniel's face went from shocked to annoyed. She's obviously here, seeing that it's one in the morning. Why?"

Troy sighed. "I need to speak to her. Now." He knew Daniel must've been upset, but at the moment, he could care less.

Daniel was about to answer when a soft voice interjected. "Honey, what's going on. Who's at the door?"

"Sharpay," Troy said pushing past Daniel. He stepped into the house to see her standing at the bottom fo the stairs.

Her eyes widened and for a moment. Then she realized it really was him. "Troy."

Daniel walked next to his wife and put a protective arm around her waist. "Look, Troy. You have no business to be visiting our house at this hour. Just please go home."

"No," he answered. "I need to speak to her. I've been miserable without her and even though I know I can't have her back, we need to straighten things out."

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Sharpay interuptted. "It's okay," she said soothingly. "I'm sure we can have a respectable conversation."

Troy was just as surprised as Daniel. He hadn't expected her to agree so quickly. Daniel threw his hands up in defeat and trudged up the stairs. "But if he does anything, swear you'll come straight to me.

Sharpay smiled weakly. " I swear."

She sat down on the sofa and Troy seated himself next to her. Almost instantly he began sobbing, startling the young woman next to him.

_But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I wanna cry_

She didn't know exactly what was wrong but she put her arms around him and began rubbing his back as if he were a three year old. They sat there for a good five minutes before he looked up at her with swollen, red eyes.

"I need you. I miss you so much, Sharpay. Why did you leave, Sharpay, why." By now his voice was rising.

"Troy look. I know it was hard. It was hard for me to. But it wasn't going to work out. You and I both know that. Besides we both found happiness, right?"

He didn't look her in the eye. "Troy is there something you want to tell me."

Troy straightened up. "Yes, there is something I want to tell you. Sharpay, you've had a great life since the divorce." Bile rose in his throat as he uttered the word, but he continued. "I've been anything but miserable. I haven't done anything except sit around drinking. You don't realize how much this has put on me. If I keep this behavior up well..."

Sharpay put her hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn't realized it was _this_ bad.

"Troy," she started slowly, "I know how this must've taken its toll on you, but you have to move on."

Troy got angry. "Move on!! How do you expect me to move on. I've done everything I could for you and this is what I get!!?!"

"You know what, I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Before Sharpay could protest, he walked right out the door. He jumped in his car and began driving recklessly. _Maybe it would be better if I just died,_ he thought.

Tears poured from his eyes and he started driving down a deserted street. He realized the area was close to a cliff and he began having strange thoughts. Before he knew it he turned the wheel to a sharp right and his car went tumbling down the edge of the cliff.

Sharpay stood at the coffin. Unfortunately she could see Troy due to the fact that his body wasn't in one part. She kneeled down at the side of the coffin, crying her eyes out. Daniel had gone to sit down and left her alone in the front of the room. Everyone from their high school years were there, but they didn't matter to her.

She looked at the coffin once more before whispering.

"I will _always_ love you Troy Justin Bolton."

**Well what did you think. I know its REALLY long. In fact, it's the longest thing I've EVER wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Give me some feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story now has a sequel. I know it came a few months late but it's here. The title is "I Believe" and the first chapter is up now! So everyone who wanted a sequel, you guys have one. Please read it!! And review it!!**


End file.
